Originalshipping one-shot series
by greenbeanoak
Summary: This is basically what the title says. It's just a bunch of one-shots for the pairing Originalshipping (Green/Red) from PokeSpe. [WARNING: UPDATES MAY TAKE A WHILE DUE TO THE FACT THAT MY COMPUTER DOESN'T HAVE ANY PROGRAMS COMPATABLE WITH SO I HAVE TO USE MY MOM'S AND SHE'S USUALLY BUSY WITH IT]


"I don't see why you like that movie.", Green said once the end credits appeared on the screen. They had been watching The Princess Bride, despite Green's protests.

"Shut up. I find it interesting. It's full of true love, action, and drama!", Red replied. He happened to love the movie, and he forced Green (and sometimes Blue or Yellow) to watch it with him as often as possible.

"Sure it is, you dork.", Green said. Suddenly, his Pokegear rang, and he quickly answered it.

"Hello?", he asked.

"Ah, Green! Good afternoon!", Gold's annoyingly loud voice answered from the other end of the line. Green held the device an arm's length away to keep from damaging his ear drums permanently.

"What is it?", he snapped irritably.

"I just wanted to know if you wanted to hang out today? I'm bored without Silver in town, and you're the coolest person I know! So, what do you say?", Gold asked.

"Sorry, no can do. I'm spending the day with Red."

"Oh, you can bring him too! The more the merrier!"

"No thanks-"

"Green, I think we should go. It sounds fun!", Red protested. After a long sigh, Green turned his attention back to Gold's constant whining.

"Fine, we'll be there.", he said before hanging up.

"You better get dressed before we leave.", Red pointed out, reminding Green that both of them wore nothing except for their boxers.

"Thank you guys for coming over!", Gold said as he answered the door. Ataro sat happily on the younger boy's shoulder, grinning widely at Eevee and Pika.

"No problem! We weren't doing anything anyway.", Red answered. Green remained silent as he walked in through the door. Before anyone could speak, however, Ataro jumped off of Gold's shoulders and slammed into Green's back. Green let out a scream as he hit the floor. Eevee yipped angrily at the purple monkey Pokemon, chasing him away from her beloved trainer.

"Green, are you okay?", Red asked, kneeling beside his fallen boyfriend.

"Gold, your carpet tastes like Sour Poffins.", Green pointed out.

"Yeah, Ataro's a messy eater…", Gold replied, helping Green off of the ground.

* * *

><p>"That was a disaster. I hate Sour Poffins.", Green complained once he walked through the door of their apartment, hanging his coat up without breaking his stride. Red sighed heavily as he followed Green down the hallway to their bedroom. Green's clothes lay in a pile next to the bed, and Red could hear the shower turning on in the adjacent bathroom. Another sigh fell from Red's lips as he stripped himself of his clothes and climbed into bed. He listened to the running water for a few minutes before he heard it shut off. The bed dipped as Green's weight was added to the mattress. As soon as Red turned around he was met with bright emerald eyes shining in the near-darkness.<p>

"You know, you taste like vanilla.", Green said. Suddenly, Red found himself pinned to the bed with Green straddling his waist.

"And I really like vanilla...", he whispered in Red's ear. Red squirmed, screwing his eyes shut.

"...cake", Green finished.

"What?", Red asked.

"I want vanilla cake. Please?", the brunette added. He removed himself from Red and stood next to the bedside.

"Green, it's nearly midnight. I'm not making you cake.", Red argued, rolling over so his back was to Green.

"Wrong answer.", Green replied. Red felt himself being lifted off of the bed, and he began to scream and protest, pounding on Green's muscular chest.

"We are making cake now and that's final. Besides, you still owe me for making me go to Gold's.", he demanded. Red sighed and gave in to his boyfriend's silly antics. Needless to say, half an hour later the cake batter was only half-done and both boys were covered in baking flour and sugar.

"Green? Red? Are you guys awake yet? We're supposed to-", Blue began. She trailed off once she actually entered their apartment, however. The kitchen, which happened to be the closest room to the door, was a complete disaster zone. There were baking ingredients strewn everywhere the eye could reach; on the counters, on the floor, even in the sink. Red and Green themselves were passed out on the floor, flour and sugar mixed into their hair and covering their arms and hands. Red's head had ended up on Green's chest, and Green's hand was around his waist.

"Oh my Arceus, you guys are too cute for your own good.", Blue muttered. She quickly took a picture with her camera before cleaning up the mess they had made. Chasing Green and Red's Pokemon away from the remaining cake batter (and keeping her own from breaking their Pokeballs open) proved to be a more difficult chore, but she eventually found their Pokeballs and returned them before they made an even bigger mess. Once she was finished, she crouched down next to the sleeping idiots on the floor.

"Hey, wake up you two! It's nearly seven o'clock!", Blue screamed. The following scream from Red and groan from Green signified that they had heard her, so she stood back up and plopped down on the couch.

"Dia and Pearl should be leaving soon. Yellow is taking a train and should be here any second. Platinum and Cynthia are on their way as we speak. Ruby, Sapphire, Emerald, Wally, Gold, and Crystal are all carpooling, and according to Gold they left five minutes ago. Silver... I'm not sure how Silver is getting here, but he should be here soon. Black, White, and N are flying in on Zekrom and Reshiram as we speak. So, what movie are we watching?", the brown haired female asked.

"Movie? What do you mean? And why is everyone coming here?", Red questioned.

"Don't tell me you forgot about movie night!", Blue gasped. A loud resonating smack told Blue all she had to know.

"Well, go pick one now! I'll ask someone to get soda, and Red can make the popcorn. Hurry up!", she yelled. Once a month, all of the dexholders (as well as N and Cynthia) from Kanto, Johto, Hoenn, Sinnoh, and Unova gather at someone's house to watch a movie and hang out with each other. This month, it was Green and Red's turn to host it, and, like usual, they had forgotten about it until the last minute. Following Blue's orders, Green rushed over to the bookshelf reserved for movies and quickly skimmed through the options he had. His eyes rested on an unopened case, and he quickly pulled it out.

"The Outsiders...", he read aloud. He had read the book several times, and Red had given him the movie for him birthday. Unfortunately, he hadn't found time to watch it in his busy schedule, or he forgot about it when he actually _did_ have time. Shrugging, Green walked back over to the living room/kitchen are to find Blue furiously calling people on her Pokegear and Red searching through the cabinets to find the stash of popcorn they had.

"We're watching The Outsiders. No objections.", Green demanded. Blue and Red both nodded and returned to their current activities.

* * *

><p>"Is everyone here?", Red asked, counting the heads of people to make sure everyone had arrived safely. Silver had come to their rescue and had brought several six-packs of Coke bottles, and Red had finished the popcorn just before the doorbell rang for the first time.<p>

"What movie are we watching?", Yellow asked.

"The Outsiders.", Green answered. Only Dia, Ruby, and Green had ever read the book, and Ruby was the only one to see the movie (although he claimed to not remember half of it).

"Alright everyone, sit down and I'll go get the popcorn.", Red said, rushing over to the kitchen. He mixed in some butter and salt and then returned to the group just in time to see Green put the movie into the DVD player. He passed out the popcorn bowls while Silver gave a Coke to everyone. Once that was done, he sat down on Green's lap ("Get off, you're heavy" "No") and watched as the movie started.

* * *

><p>The movie ended, and the dexholders were an emotional wreck. Dia had started sobbing uncontrollably (even though he knew what happened), and Pearl had to calm him down. Silver had excused himself and had not yet returned, although the people nearest to the bathroom claimed to hear him crying. N had released his Zorua and was using it as a cuddle buddy. Green was repeatedly wiping his eyes and claiming to not be crying. Red was basically attached to his boyfriend, crying in to his t-shirt. Cynthia and Platinum were crying together, sobbing in a corner of the room. Basically, everyone except Ruby and Pearl were crying.<p>

"Why would you do this to us, Green? Why would you make us watch that?", Gold whined.

"It's a good movie, shut up.", Green replied.

"That was so sad...", Yellow whimpered as she hugged her hat to her chest.

"Whimps.", Ruby snorted. This earned him a punch to the jaw from Sapphire, who returned to clinging to Ruby afterwards.

"Hey, Red ate all the popcorn!", Blue complained. She had finished crying a while ago.

"Sorry?", Red apologized.

"Well, whatever. It's to dark outside for everyone to fly or drive.", Silver, who had just returned from the bathroom, pointed out.

"Looks like we'll have to spend the night.", Pearl said.

"Fine. But you all have to either sleep on the floor or find a piece of furniture to use, because Red and I get the bed.", Green demanded. Everyone agreed, and soon they began looking for places to sleep. Somehow, Ruby and Sapphire ended up on top of the kitchen table, but nobody seemed to care. Once everyone had found a (somewhat) comfortable place to sleep, Green picked up Red, who still had tears in his eyes, and made his way into the bedroom.

"I really hate people.", Green commented once the door was shut.

"Aw, come on. You don't hate them.", Red said, elbowing Green lightly in the ribs.

"That's debatable...", Green muttered under his breath.

"Hey, at least it wasn't at someone else's house, or we would be sleeping in the living room as well.", Red said. No reply came from Green as they climbed into bed.

"At least it's just the two of us.", Red pointed out sleepily. Green grunted as a reply and slowly shut his eyes, enjoying the silence.

"Hi boys."

"ARCEUS DAMN IT, BLUE."


End file.
